Clashing Spells
by butIdoLOVEyoU
Summary: Sakura looked down at the letter she wrote and pondered about the next line. She decided to make a final declaration to Lady Tsunade: I have sworn to make it a living hell for Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not the rightful owner of Naruto or any of its characters.

ξ

**A/N:** Rated M for language and sexual scenes.

* * *

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**Clashing Spells**

「butIdoLOVEyoU」

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

!!!!...Chapter 1: You can't be serious...!!!!

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

* * *

**

**Happy New Year~!** For anyone who is interested or peeved that I previously took down Clashing Spells, I've rambled about it on my LJ. Just follow the link on my userpage. **Thanks for the previous and continuous support.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno briefly stopped in her tracks in order to survey the sky.

Night had fallen yet everything was amiss. She was puzzled by the strong sunlight radiating at her feet. Sakura took a quick glance at the ground and then at the sky again. By the sun's position, she assumed it was noon, or a little past that. Sakura considered the possibility of being trapped in a genjutsu spell; after all, a few hours ago she had looked up at the sky and determined it was noon.

Sakura frowned.

She was a master genjutsu specialist and yet she had fallen victim to the illusion. It was the only way possible for it to be noon two times in a day.

"Pathetic." She cursed under her breath after failing to recognize the spell. If the jutsu was in place it meant that she was going to get ambushed. Sakura made a quick scan of the area she was in. After traveling for four days, the first thing she wanted to do was soak in hot water. Her limbs felt sore and heavy. She did not want a fight that she was not ready for.

_Unless, _Sakura bit the inside of her cheeks . . . she had already reached her destination.

_Otogakure. _

Sakura sighed. _It all makes so much damn sense._ _How could I forget about the damn seal placed around Sound,_ she mentally cursed.

She was not lost like she thought; she was trapped in Sound's genjutsu.

"Urusai!" Sakura shouted, annoyed that her eyes had been deceived. Sakura was quick to anger. She kicked a rock sitting in front of her only to curse under her breath again. Sakura bent to nurse her injured toe. She took a look around and sneered. She was cold, hungry and her clothes had not fully dried from an early morning downpour.

"Godforsaken Otogakure." Sakura shouted hatefully as she straightened. _Since when did this damn village get stronger? _Last she remembered, she was able to tell apart where genjutsu started and where it ended. Sakura admitted, she was tired and had been traveling for over four days but that was no excuse to sense a genjutsu.

Sakura took a moment to ponder her situation. The genjutsu placed around Otogakure seemed to stretch farther than it used to prior to her leaving for training. After all, how could she mistake the road home? Only an illusion could make her think so. But most impressively, Otogakure had gone up a notch in its power scale. Only someone of great power could hold up a genjutsu for such an extended amount of time. Before she left, it had been a tricky job to disguise Sound into the forest surroundings. Now . . .

Sakura chuckled darkly, _the damn Uchiha and his Sharingan. _

Three years away and Sakura was awfully familiar with what transpired behind the closed doors to Sound. She did not even need the information to come directly from her worthless Uncle. Orochimaru's enemy village made sure to keep her informed.

Sakura took another quick scan of the area. When she failed to sense a nearby chakra, she dropped to her knees and quickly rummaged through her traveling bag for a scroll and ink pen. She had to write to Lady Tsunade and inform her that she had safely made it into Sound territory.

Sakura quickly jotted down the message. Once she was inside of Sound, it would be difficult to deliver any notice to Konoha. She then conjured an eagle that would teleport the memo. When all was done, Sakura relaxed her tense muscles. Her body ached from the long journey of traveling from her sensei's village to Otogakure.

It was all worth it though. Sakura smiled satisfied. _It won't be long before I bring you down, _she thought darkly as she imagined Orochimaru's grisly face.

Sakura stood and dusted her knees. She could not help and continue smiling as she disengaged her body and mind from the illusion. It did not take long for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and what she remembered of Otogakure. Dirt on the dirt road, rocks lying dead, and patches of green grass that oddly enough grew green without the sun's light. Boulders stood in place of monuments and not a single bird tweeted in the trees. _The beginning of the road to hell_, Sakura always thought.

Three years away and Sakura was finally home.

_Now to find the secret door,_ Sakura thought, preparing mentally for the challenge that lay ahead.

She also thought about the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. The only Uchiha brother she had yet to meet personally.

ξ

Sakura was midway through breaking the seal on Otogakure's entrance door, when she was tackled to the ground.

A sculptured like body pressed her down on the ground. A kunai was held against her throat. "State your purpose." She heard a gruff voice demand from above.

Sakura attempted to twist and knockoff her assaulter but she was roughly pushed down.

"What the hell, let go of me!" She yelled.

"You are trespassing. What business do you have?"

"Trespassing! You're out of your damn mind. Do you know who I am?" Sakura sounded indignant. Did Sound members not recognize her anymore? "You damn fool!" Sakura seethed under her breath. This had to be a new dupe that kept watch at the entrance.

"Enlighten me," the male voice answered. He never shifted from above Sakura.

"Get off me first!" Sakura bellowed. She was tired. Her chakra was low and she did not need the extra weight sitting over her.

She received no response other than the kunai pressing a bit too intimate to her unmarred skin.

"You'll regret that." Sakura sounded the least bit phased. There was silence in which both parties fought for the upper hand. However, Sakura was known for her lack of patience. "As Orochimaru's niece, I demand that you get your filthy hands off me."

The man above Sakura contemplated her words before he removed the kunai from around her throat. He shoved the kunai into the ground, right in front of her face. "His niece you say." He questioned, fingering her pink hair.

"Yes! And I demand you move, you dunce!" Sakura bellowed annoyed that her hair always made people question her ties with Orochimaru.

"How can I assure you don't lie?" Her request was ignored.

"Fuck off me! I don't need you questioning my relationship to Orochimaru. Take me to him. He'll confirm it. You damn imbecile." Sakura paused in her shouting and offensive remark. She was easily angered. "How do I know you're part of Sound and not some phony trying to secure his way in?" Sakura then retorted.

"What would be my purpose?" For some reason, the monotone voice grated her nerves.

"What would be mine?" Sakura tried craning her neck to get a look at the Sound offender. She could not see anything but several lined trees and a well defined arm.

"Alright, let's say you _are_ his niece. What would you want with him?"

"I don't have to answer that." Sakura bellowed, clearly annoyed with the ignorant fool. Who dare question Haruno Sakura about her doings? No one! Not even Orochimaru dare do so.

"Ah, but you must or I will have to gut you."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Get Kabuto." She finally demanded. "The damn pet will tell you who I am!"

There was a sigh. "Will you stop wasting my time and tell me why you seek Orochimaru?"

"Domo. It's Orochimaru-_domo_ to you." Sakura never bothered with the formalities when referring to her uncle. For Sound members, it was out of the question to drop the formalities.

Mocking laughter came from above her. It angered Sakura so much that her chakra sparked to life. She concentrated her chakra to launch the Sound bastard off from her. The chakra moved the body from her, but it did not sending the bastard flying through the air. Sakura would have taken great pleasure in seeing the fool's scull crack against a tree. Sadly, her chakra had been weak against him.

Sakura bared her teeth at the man before her. _So this is Naruto's dear friend_, she thought darkly for Sasuke Uchiha stood peering down at her.

Sasuke noticed that the kunoichi's sea foam green eyes glared murderous daggers at him. He ignored her finely curved eyebrows, the high set of her cheekbones and the alluring tilt of her eyes. The smooth texture of her skin and her equally pink supple lips seemed tantalizing. The color of her lips matched the flush of anger residing on the girl's cheeks. Sasuke concentrated on finding identification on the girl. There was not a single proof of a hatei-aite anywhere on her body. Sasuke accessed that she carried a pouch; it appeared too small for weapons.

Sakura sneered. She could tell it was Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru's curse seal peaked from the fold of his parted yukata.

"Open the gate." She demanded, frowning at the missing-nin.

Sasuke arched an eye brow. He noticed that the girl's eyes glazed over one second before they were set back to glaring at him. He did not move.

"I said open the damn gate."

"And I asked why would you need to see Orochimaru?" Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets.

"I believe I've corrected you once before," Sakura gritted out. "It's Orochimaru-_domo_ to you." Sakura could sense an "oh so greatness" attitude from "oh so great" Sasuke Uchiha.

_The bastard_, she mentally snarled.

A smirk edged its way onto Sasuke's smooth looking lips.

"Listen, _Princess_," the damn bastard stopped for dramatization. "Either you tell me what you came for or I'll be on my way without you."

Sakura took a relaxing breath and mulled over Sasuke's words. "Help me up then." She grumbled under her breath, extending her hand.

She took great satisfaction when the Uchiha outstretched his hand for her to take. His palm felt a lot rougher than hers. As if she couldn't tell how handsome he was from her perch on the ground, up close she could truly see why girls went gaga over him. He had to be a head taller than her. Sakura immediately took a liking to his dark—_very dark_—charcoal eyes; they were as dark as his midnight hair and the rest of his attire. He stood talk and proud, exuding great power. He was gorgeous. A straight nose, lips that seemed to pout in all his seriousness, a creamy complexion, dark mystifying eyes and an aura that chocked—

_A traitor_, Sakura thought before she turned around and dusted herself off. She marched in the direction of the invisible door again. Positioning her hands, she performed a series of quick hand sings. The door bolted open and it came to life before her.

Sakura slightly turned to get a look over her shoulders at the glaring Uchiha. A second after she thought, _I got my greatness too_, Sakura was whisked off her feet and unceremoniously hauled over the Uchiha's broad shoulder.

"Put me down, you imbecile," shouted Sakura. Her lithe body trashed in his vice like grip.

When she received no response she attempted to kick said imbecile's face. It was impossible with the way he carried her over his shoulder. She tried a few hand sings, for a substitution jutsu but she could not cast it. His greater chakra suppressed hers. Sakura became infuriated.

How could this traitor's chakra be stronger than hers? She was Sakura Haruno, trained by the best of the best. And no one got away with making her mad—on several occasions. Sakura opted to angrily pound her fist into her carrier's back.

"I said put me down!" She clawed her almost, nonexistent nails down one side of his back.

A safe distance from the entrance door, she was, yet again, unceremoniously dumped onto her arse. "How dare you?" She screamed as she glared daggers at the Uchiha.

"I thought it would shut you up." He said in an angry tone. He made no attempt to caress his burning back. _The bitch_, he thought.

"Just exactly who do you think you are?" Sakura scurried to her feet. "Don't you dare think that you can take such liberties with me and manhandle me wrong?! I'm Orochimaru's niece!" Sakura proclaimed, reminding the Uchiha yet again.

"I could care less whose niece you are. Do you expect me to back down just because you tell me insignificant details such as being the worthless niece of Orochimaru?"

Sakura gaped at the man before her. She could only think one thing: kill Sasuke Uchiha for calling her worthless.

"Fuck you," she bellowed racing the Uchiha head on.

Miraculously, she connected a solid punch. Sakura had expected him to be quick on his feet and evade her all but obvious attempt. He did not. Sakura gaped at her fist while Sasuke looked at Sakura for a few seconds before walking past her.

"Where are you going?" She barked after him.

"Urusai." He responded in an equally annoyed tone.

Sakura stopped. She had never been called annoying. "Che."

She followed in the direction of the Uchiha, quickly breezing past him. She expected him to whirl her around, to stop her from entering Sound but he did not.

Sakura stormed her way into Sound.

Sasuke with his hands in his pocket, observed as the intruder stormed her way into the main building. She cared little for those who greeted her on her way in. Not once did she bother to look behind her as he tailed her every move. Reaching Orochimaru's door, she burst the door open. He was conducting a meeting but she, too, cared little for what went on in the room.

"Sa—," Orochimaru quickly averted his eyes from his niece to look at Sasuke who entered the room right behind her. "Sakura?" He questioned, rising from his seat. The men—some sitting in chairs in front of Orochimaru and others reclining against the wall—turned to Sakura.

"I have returned." Sakura looked peeved at the audience inspecting her.

"So quickly?" Orochimaru looked baffled, Sasuke noticed. He momentarily looked down at his table and then at his niece. "I was expecting you a year from now."

"I have surpassed sensei. Here," Sakura produced a sealed letter from the side of her travel bag. "Michiru-sensei asked me to deliver this to you."

Whispers roused from every corner of the room. Sasuke noted the annoyed expression splayed across Sakura's face and the look of disbelief in Orochimaru's eyes.

He quickly tore at the letter and read its contents. He burst into fits of laugher after having read the correspondence. "Sakura, you're a genius just like your uncle." He then proclaimed, walking from around the table to envelop Sakura in an awkward hug. Sasuke did not miss the ecstatic look about Orochimaru's face.

"I did tell you I would become a Master Medic-nin in less than four years." Sakura stepped out of Orochimaru's embrace and returned the smug look. "Where's Kabuto? You're damn pet didn't greet me at the door. Because of that I had to deal with the unscrupulous vessel of yours."

Sakura took delight when Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Awe, come on don't look at me like that. It's no secret that because your body is as it is, you desire Sasuke Uchiha's body." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "He is the famous Uchiha, neh?" She stared into his onyx eyes. Sasuke noted the mocking laughter that danced in her sea foam eyes. "He resembles Itachi quite a bit." Sakura deliberately walked over to Sasuke and circled him. She could not really read his chakra but that did not stop her from taunting the Uchiha. "Though, from his chakra level I would say he's still a few years too early to defeat Itachi. Are you really giving him the power he seeks or are you just leading him on?" Sakura laughed when Sasuke glared at her. She felt his chakra come to life.

Orochimaru cleared his throat. He looked furious. Sakura laughed even harder.

"Really," Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to stand directly in front of Orochimaru. "I deserved the right to mess with him after the way he treated me outside." Orochimaru arched an eyebrow. "Just look at how filthy he left me."

"Sasuke?" Orochimaru questioned. The Uchiha remained stoically mute.

Sakura made herself sound defenseless. "He would not believe I'm your niece. He pushed me around in the dirt, threatened me with a weapon and if it couldn't get any worse, he called me Orochimaru's worthless niece." Sakura turned to smirk at Sasuke. "Uncle, tell him which of the two of use is the worthless one."

Orochimaru regarded Sakura through pensive eyes. _The devil child has returned_, he thought being fully aware of Sakura's character. "Now children, don't tell me you both started off on the wrong foot. Of course both of you are very important people to me."

"You don't have to lie to him, uncle. We all know why he's important to you." Sakura laughed and sing-song 'vessel'. A muscle ticked in both Orochimaru and Sasuke's jaw.

As if on cue, and to save face on behalf of Orochimaru, Kabuto stepped out from the few men that occupied the wall behind Sakura. "Sakura, I see that no matter the years your cunning personality remains intact."

"And if I'm correct, you are still Orochimaru's lapdog." The men in the room laughed. Orochimaru cleared his throat again.

"Well," Kabuto began. "You are officially a medic-nin now. Do you think you have outranked me?"

"Cut the crap Kabuto. You know I outranked you the first year we met for sparing." Something glinted in Kabuto's eyes. Sasuke could not determine if it was something like love, adoration or envy, maybe.

"I guess I'm now your humble servant, Sakura-ch-_sama_." Kabuto took a deep bow before a satisfied Sakura.

"What's this about?" Orochimaru inquired.

"A bet." Sakura nonchalantly answered.

Sasuke sneered. Sakura carried great airs about her. He could see the resemblance in Orochimaru. She was a snob, proud in her ties with Orochimaru and in the power she gained as his niece. Sasuke had seen and heard enough. He attempted to slip out of the room before he was stopped by Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, wait with me," Orochimaru requested.

Sakura turned to him. Indifferently, she watched him linger at the entrance door. She was right about guessing he was the famous Sasuke Uchiha who had been lured away by her uncle.

Orochimaru turned to his fellow Sound members. "The meeting will resume in an hour. Take a break everyone." He motioned for everyone to leave the room with a wave of his hand.

Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones to remain. "Take a seat Sakura, darling."

"Make it quick, I want to eat and rest." Sakura took the seat in front and to the left of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru offered the seat next to Sakura. Sasuke remained standing.

"Well, as promised Sakura. I agreed to train you as a Sound member if you became a medic-nin. You've done as so and I'll have to keep up my side of the bargain."

Sakura smiled.

"Though it has come as short notice, I believe there isn't a better training candidate for you than Sasuke."

Sakura blanched. "Wait, what?"

Orochimaru ignored the look about Sakura's face. "He is my pupil as you must know—"

"Surely, you can give me someone better." Sakura hastily stood.

"He is the best, Sakura darling." Orochimaru was puzzled by Sakura's protest. "Is there a reason why you appose to Sasuke?" He paused and looked at the equally disbelieving Uchiha. "You cannot seriously tell me that you are immune to his charms."

Sakura glared at her uncle. "I want you train me."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and then Sakura. "I'm sure the misunderstanding at the door was simply that, a misunderstanding. It's not like he's your enemy Sakura."

"I said I want you to train me." Sakura demanded.

Orochimaru sighed, "It will only be a moment's time before Sasuke surpasses me."

"You don't actually expect me to train with this—," Sakura took a look at Sasuke "—with this traitor."

"So you do know of Sasuke Uchiha, from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Who does not know? Even the unborn babies know about a traitor such as him." Sakura exaggerated her accusation. "Why do you keep him here? He'll betray us too!" Sakura slammed her hands on Orochimaru's desk. She leaned forward, speaking to Orochimaru only. "He'll bring your enemies, our, and massacre this entire village, much like his clan was."

"That won't happen." Orochimaru affirmed.

"How do you know? How does anyone know? His village had the same esteem for him and he betrayed them. You think he gives two shits about Sound? You think anyone does? They're all green with envy, ready to squish us like the little vermin we are. And you," Sakura glared at Orochimaru. "You're blind to it all."

"He betrayed Leaf for a very good cause." Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke.

"There's never a good enough reason for an act of betrayal." Sakura glanced at Sasuke too. "I won't have this insufferable jerk—,"

"Sakura! He is my pupil, respect him." Orochimaru stood to regain the authoritarian voice he seemed to lose at the presence of Sakura.

"And I'm your niece! _He_ should learn some respect."

"Fine, go along. Eat. No amount of arguing will change my decision. Either you train with Sasuke or you don't get the training at all."

Sakura gaped at her uncle, she then recovered quickly. "The things I left behind, I want them in my room." She coldly bit out.

"They will be brought to your new room. Sasuke has taken over your room."

Sakura curled her fist in order to restrain herself from committing a disastrous act. "Answer me; will he be taking over my name, over my place? Will he take my life too? Are you planning to give him that much? I want my room. I want it now!" Sakura squared her shoulder.

Orochimaru took a deep breath at the face of his niece's anger. "I have to talk to Sasuke; we can talk room arrangements later."

"No, you'll continue talking to me." Sakura glared.

"Well, if Sasuke is willing to move out—," Orochimaru looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not handing it over. I like that room very much." Sasuke could care less, but he had enough of the damn brat's attitude. She just showed up and started demanding things as if she were high and mighty. She had also insulted him plenty. _Time for some retribution,_ Sasuke thought darkly. He glared at Sakura's back.

"I will not hand my room to that jerk." Sakura screamed at Orochimaru.

"Are you saying then, that you wouldn't mind if it was someone else?" Sasuke inquired. Taunting her.

"Yes! I would mind." Sakura twirled around and glared at Sasuke. "Stay out of this." She then warned him.

Sasuke looked at her for a long second. "Bark at Orochimaru all you want. But unless you want to pay the price, I suggest you measure the way you talk to me. Like I said before, I don't care whose niece you are."

Sakura's glare deepened.

"I want that room back." Sakura turned again to Orochimaru. Sasuke could see that the man was losing his cool.

"You wouldn't want him to host his apprentice poorly, now would you?"

"There are other rooms, _kuso_!" Sakura whirled around again.

"Glad to know, maybe you should pick one while I talk to your uncle. That is, unless you're still not done with your little tantrum."

Sakura marched up to where Sasuke stood. She had meant to strike him across the face for sounding so full of himself, however, in one fluid motion, Sasuke spun her around and pinned her against the nearest wall. His hand chocked around her neck.

"I suggest you leave that madness of yours for training."

"Like hell I'll let you train me!" Sakura attempted to quick Sasuke but he moved in too close to her. Sasuke smirked. Sakura had a great defying attitude, one he would not mind crushing.

"Let go of me." She then barked in his face when he continued to look down on her.

"Sakura—," Orochimaru intervened. "Let me make this nice and clear for you. You'll be training under Sasuke and no one else."

"Like hell—,"

"It's an order and it's final. Now go." Orochimaru had finally lost his cool. He slammed his hands against his desk and looked at Sakura, expecting something more from her.

"But…"

"About that room, since you want it so badly and Sasuke isn't willing to move out, I guess you'll both have to share."

"You can't possibly mean—" Sakura took a look at Sasuke who seemed just as surprised.

"Yes Sakura, I do. I said go!"

Sasuke released the newly resigned Sakura. He expected her to use a dirty method of hitting him on her way out. She did not. Instead, she glared poison in Orochimaru's direction before picking up her bag and storming out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her. Surprisingly, it did not come undone from its hinges.

- ξ-

Sakura was startled by Kabuto's presence when she exited Orochimaru's office.

She instantly rounded on him. "Why didn't you tell Orochimaru that you wanted to train me?"

"I did. I told him the minute I returned from our sparing two years ago. He however, grew adamant. He insisted that Sasuke would do your training. He's another Uchiha prodigy, not like his older brother, but Oro—,"

"Yes, enough." Sakura could not help the disgusted look. She was tired of hearing the Uchiha's name. "I get it."

There was silence for a minute in which Sakura frowned.

"Well then," Kabuto started.

"Did he agree to train me?" Sakura asked, mildly curious about how the decision was concluded.

"I'm sure, that like you he just heard it for the first time."

"So he didn't know?" Sakura smiled. "How come?"

"Orochimaru was sca—he wanted to wait a few months before your return. He thought it was too soon to tell Sasuke now. By the time you returned, Sasuke would've surpassed him, or so we anticipate and—a," Kabuto looked at Sakura.

"What are you planning?" She had a devious smirk on her face.

"First, we find out what the Uchiha thinks of this." Sakura stifled a laugh and planted her ear against Orochimaru's door.

- ξ-

"You _cannot_ be serious about this." Sasuke stated, clearly amazed with the bizarre incident.

"But I am, Sasuke. Take a seat." Orochimaru smirked at the way Sasuke stood glaring at him. His pupil was at the brink of fuming. "I know you're not pleased—,"

"Pleased? Tell me are there words to describe that—that—,"

"Sakura." Orochimaru offered, smiling.

"Yes, her. Do you seriously expect me to share a room with her?"

It was hard for Sasuke to believe. Inconceivable! How could he allow for someone to invade his personal space? Much more with a conceited brat he just met. Did Orochimaru expect him to be thrilled about it?

"I already made it clear. Even if you chose to vacate the room, I won't allow it."

Sasuke curled his hands into fists, trying to restrain from killing his sensei.

"Do you expect her to come out alive?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Easy Sasuke. Knowing Sakura, she won't go down easily. Here's a warning. She'll try _anything_ to drive you out of that room. If she has to kill you for it, she will." Orochimaru continued to laugh.

"Her training, why not Kabuto then."

"Well, he has this thing for Sakura and because I know her well she'll just do as she pleases with him. Besides, Kabuto relays too much on medical skills and as you heard Sakura say, she surpassed him."

"Why won't you train her then?" Sasuke was really desperate now. The girl would only be an obstacle, one he did not want to get involved with. Her attitude would also make it hard for him to not poison her.

"..." Orochimaru did not know what to say.

"You don't have much control over her?"

"Disappointingly...no, I don't and that's why I've assigned her to you. I must have gone wrong spoiling her too much."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen this past March. She's just spoiled, that's all." Orochimaru waived it off nonchalantly.

"Great." Sasuke huffed under his breath. "I don't see how this will help me achieve my goal."

"You do want to avenge your clan. Figure it out."

"What are you implying?" Sasuke questioned Orochimaru, catching the drift of his words.

"Heh, you aren't a genius for nothing."

"Just answer." Sasuke demanded his dark gaze fixed on Orochimaru.

"I do trust you Sasuke, that's why I've conveniently placed Sakura in your room it would . . . _facilitate_ things." Orochimaru finished with a snicker.

"You disgust me," Sasuke answered in response. It really was not unfathomable that Orochimaru would think of offering his niece like a piece of meat. "I'm not sleeping with her."

"If that's what you wish. But, I do doubt that even if you chose to, Sakura would allow it."

Sasuke remained impassive, blankly looking at Orochimaru.

"You see, you've already created yourself an enemy for not handing over that room and if anything, she's just as stubborn as you . . ."

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked, cutting Orochimaru midway.

"Planed what?" Orochimaru feigned confusion.

"The whole room incident."

"How so?"

"If you knew she would return why give me the room to start with?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I did not anticipate for her to return so soon. I have great hope in you Sasuke so I expected you to surpass me before she returned. To be honest, I did not expect her to return in four years either. She's whinny and fussy. I thought her spoilt and high and mighty demeanor would make it hard for her to return in the time allotted."

Sasuke contemplated Orochimaru's word.

"Now that I think better of it, I don't want that extra burden. I'm ashamed to say it, but I can't handle that girl. I've begun to hope that she interests you. Unlike other girls she's a feisty one and strong, as you will notice. I thought you'd have some fun taming her. And might I add, she is a beauty." Orochimaru added off handedly.

_True._ Sasuke then cursed himself for agreeing with Orochimaru.

"I don't have time to play any game you've thought of."

"Yes, I know."

"So why do you still give me this duty."

"Just think of it as repayment for all the things I've taught you."

"That's an unfair deal. You know I don't have the patience."

"I know that as well. At least be happy she's not a fan girl." Orochimaru nailed a good point.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about."

"One more thing . . . about her training, I'm really serious. She's a very capable girl, that's why I sent her into the medical field and that's why I'm wasting your time. I didn't expect her to return as soon as she did, but it happens that she was able to surpass her sensei." Orochimaru reclined in his seat; a smug look on his face. "Now, she was serious about joining the combat field, she only knows the minimal so it might take some time. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it though."

Sasuke's eyebrows creased for a second before he nodded his understanding and stood to leave.

"If anything happens, don't hesitate to tell me. She might not listen to me right away, but in the end she has no choice."

- ξ-

Sakura promptly pulled her ear away and dragged Kabuto down the corridor.

While she listened to Orochimaru talk to Sasuke, she was overcome with anticipation. She expected Sasuke to reject the offer, and Orochimaru; not wanting to lose his coveted vessel, would back down. But Sasuke had crumbled under Orochimaru's words. Unrelentingly, he accepted the task set about him.

Sakura grumbled under her breath feeling very much indignant. She continued to march down the corridor, cursing, both, Orochimaru's existence and Sasuke's. Though, one thing was true. She was going to drive Sasuke out of that room. _Just you wait...Sasuke._ Sakura could not help the evil smirk. _I'll drive you out._

"Kabuto, I need your help." Sakura turned around, nearly knocking into Kabuto who had been too engrossed and openly staring at her womanly features. Sakura frowned at him. _You just had to make it obvious that you have a thing for me!_

"Yes, Sakura?" Kabuto avoided locking gazes with the cherry blossom.

"I'll be driving that Uchiha out of the room. So I need you to get my stuff out of storage and into my room."

"Sure." Kabuto hesitated. "What do you plan to do?"

"Oh, just a series of things. It's obvious he's going to put up a good fight." Sakura smiled proudly to herself. First plot on her list was stripping the room of all male qualities. Sakura burst into laughter. "I'll meet you in my room."

Kabuto nodded his understanding and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura meanwhile stood pondering, "What color shall I paint the room?" She missed the Uchiha glaring at her from the corridor before he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

ξ

Orochimaru turned in his chair. He inspected the wall behind him.

There were several cracks in it. Some from when he lost his composure, some from when Sakura got angry. Her temper unexpectedly flared just as easily as her power did. In his opinion, she would never learn to control either, but most especially, the monstrosity of her power.

He turned in the direction of the left wall, contemplating his escape into his den. Sakura's presence had startled him. She wasn't supposed to be back so quickly. He hadn't even expected her to be back in four years timed.

Orochimaru briefly frowned. By the time Sakura returned, he should have possessed Sasuke's body, something she knows.

Now, however, plan B would have to step into full swing.

A knock resounded at the door. The faint chakra alerted him it was Kabuto.

"Enter." He called, turning in his chair so that he faced Kabuto.

"How is she?" Orochimaru asked.

"Angry, plotting, you know how she is."

"Why yes." Orochimaru chuckled.

Kabuto stood silent.

"Did she say anything in particular?"

"No. She uttered nothing other than words of hate for the Uchiha."

Orochimaru chuckled. "It won't be long before those two take a liking to each other."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you're doing this because she returned early and you can't have Sasuke's body the way you previously planned."

"It'll work out, you have nothing to doubt. After all, I didn't send for her to be a medic nin for nothing. The fact that she's here earlier than planned facilitates things. If she has surpassed her sensei, then she'll be of better use than you."

Kabuto frowned. "Does that mean she'll be the one binding you to Sasuke's body?"

Orochimaru smiled slyly.

"What if she doesn't?" Kabuto asked.

"She will do it. I'll make sure she has no other choice."

Orochimaru stood from his chair. "The meeting has been canceled."

"Where are you going?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm retreating for the rest of the day. You know where to find me." He moved in the direction of the left wall. "Another thing. I want you to keep an eye on those two, at a safe distance."

"Sure." Kabuto looked down at his hands.

* * *

_Kuso _= Damnit! Shit!

_Urusai_= fastidious, annoying, fussy; meticulous, inquisitive. It can be used to tell someone to shut up. Such as: You're annoying! Shut Up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not the rightful owner of Naruto or any of its characters.

ξ

**A/N:** Rated M for language and sexual scenes.

* * *

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**Clashing Spells**

「butIdoLOVEyoU」

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

!!!!...Chapter 2: It's A Declaration of War ...!!!!

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**

* * *

**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~~! **And no, I'm not going to update on holidays only, lol. Please Enjoy & Comment~!

**

* * *

  
**Opening the door to _her_ room, Sakura noticed Sasuke's figure walk in direction of _her_ bed.

He flopped face down on the left side. _Her_ favorite side to sleep.

"I believe that's _my_ bed." Sakura bit out, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I wasn't told as much when I was pleasantly shown to this room." Sasuke bit back. He took the nearest pillow to bury his face in. Sakura momentarily saw her hands pushing down on Sasuke's head. She shook off the idea of suffocating him.

If she injured him now, Orochimaru would seize from trusting her. She needed Orochimaru's full support in order to bring him down.

"Well, I guess I'll inform you now. That's _my_ preferred side of the bed and _my_ pillow you are holding."

Sasuke lifted his head, looked at the pillow and then at Sakura. "No wonder it lacks in comfort."

Sakura glared at him. She took a deep breath and continued on. "Let's make some more things clear. If you snore, it's bye-bye for you. If you can't clean up after your stuff, it'll be the last time you see it. If you're going to use the kitchen, leave it spotless. The toilet seat must be down and you better not pee on the seat—"

Sasuke studied Sakura. The rules she set about were rules more than half of the male population could not abide with. "I think you like talking for show." He then said.

"Excuse me?"

"Take a look around. Tell me if those rules apply to me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped his face into the pillow, wishing, with all his might that the annoying voice in his ear would shut up and die. It had to be a nightmare. He was most likely experiencing a nightmare within a dream. As soon as he woke up the pest would be gone and he would not feel annoyed.

Sasuke momentarily lifted his head to stare at a pensive Sakura. "I take up the whole bed when I sleep." He told her, an obvious lie. For some reason, he wanted to see if she would snap. One way or another, he would make sure she paid for insulting him.

Sakura exploded.

"You know what the most gentlemanly thing to do is; offer the bed to the woman."

"Correction, you're a brat. A selfish, spoiled brat from the looks of it, which means, you can sleep on the floor."

Something in Sasuke's eyes angered Sakura.

He was taunting her.

Sasuke Uchiha was ridiculing her.

Sakura felt her blood pressure rise.

"Damn you Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura yelled as she stormed in the direction of the bed. She didn't hesitate when she pushed Sasuke off the bed. "There," she proclaimed. "You have started to sleep on the floor. There's not need for the both of us to do so." Sakura said smugly.

Sakura froze when she took a look at Sasuke's face.

_Bad, bad move, _she thought. She should not have done it. No matter how much he pissed her off pushing Sasuke off the bed had been a terrible idea.

Sasuke looked calm but once his chakra crackled the room felt suffocating. He took a deep breath before lifting himself off the ground. When he opened his eyes, his sharingan was activated. Sakura, immobilized, sat kneeling on the bed. She started to think that she needed to rationalize more as Sasuke moved in her direction. His warm hand reached for her. He took a hold of her neck. "Listen _Princess_," as if by magic he pulled a kunai from thin air. "This is your first lesson," his breath tickled her face. "You have to be careful of kunais. They cut and I don't adorn myself with weapons for extra weight. So if you don't want to be gutted, I suggest you start acting rational and watch yourself."

Sasuke stared into Sakura's face. She was stiff under his touch. However, her defiant stare meant that no matter how severely he threatened her, it would mean nothing to Sakura. Words alone did not intimidate the brat before him. Though, it did not discourage Sasuke from assuming the aggressive role.

He pulled her face closer to his. He searched her eyes before he said, "I'm aware of your plot against driving me out. It won't work."

Sakura watched Sasuke's eyes swirl hypnotically. His strong hold over her neck and his warm breath on her face made her tremble. She almost stared at him in awe. _This is the man in everyone's conversation, _she thought, feeling overwhelmed in his presence. Sakura would not deny that something about his somber mood seemed attractive. When his face was close to hers and he was angry—

—Sakura almost trembled again. She caught herself when her body was on the verge of sighing in satisfaction. She wondered if Sasuke used his sharingan to hypnotize woman, to make them feel attracted to him. He was a good looking man, that was true, but aside from being obsessed about killing his brother, Sakura wondered if he had any dirty little secret, such as seducing women without them ever being aware of it. Every girl in Konoha sighed at the mention of Sasuke. It disgusted Sakura. She felt disgusted for reacting much the same way they did, even if by a tiny bit.

Sasuke released his hold from around Sakura's neck. Her smooth skin felt hot to the touched and her eyes, they were a lot greener than he thought. He wondered if it was due to her anger. Sasuke took one last look at her before he moved away. He briefly pondered if everyone associated to Orochimaru was a royal pain. He then concluded that it would take time before he and Sakura could live in the same room without baring their teeth at one another.

It was obvious Sakura had no intention of living peacefully. Whatever her plans were, Sasuke quickly made up his mind to not give her the upper hand. He had his pride to keep, even if it meant degenerating himself to a conceited brat.

It was hard to believe she was only a year younger than him.

When Sasuke turned around Sakura lost it.

How could she tremble in his arms like that?

Sakura grabbed the nearest object—it was a lamp. She threw it at Sasuke. Since it was a heavy object it did not deliver the blow as she expected. The lamp only struck his calf. It did not catapult him in the head, rendering him unconscious and most definitely it did not draw blood.

Sakura wanted to watch Sasuke whither around in pain. She should have used her monstrous strength to throw the bed at him.

Sasuke turned around. "You stupid b—," he almost called her a bitch. On instinct, he pulled out the first object from his pockets. A shuriken.

Sakura easily jumped off the bed, ducked as she raced past Sasuke and made it to the door. She tended to flash back into her senses a lot quicker than when she flashed out. Mentally, she cursed herself as she yanked the door open and raced down the corridor. "Don't you dare!" She threatened—being in no position—as she ran away from Sasuke.

He threw the shuriken in her direction. It had only been a few hours and he was through with her. There were no words to describe how irritated he felt in her presence and in Orochimaru's presence. The shuriken embedded itself to the nearest wall. He pulled out a kunai. It would be more effective to use in a narrow hallway.

Sasuke was blinded in rage.

"I warned you didn't I?" He muttered under his breath as he, wounded and all, stalked after Sakura. He rounded on her right before she made a turn into the next corridor.

"Go ahead, let me see you do it! Gut me!" Sakura challenged him. Sasuke did not mind the idea. He rather fancied it. The last few days he could not help the anxious feeling. Everyone and everything around him peeved his nerves. Sakura, however, had been daring enough to shred his composure to pieces. She was signaling herself as the perfect target.

Oddly enough, when Sasuke pulled Sakura's head back against his shoulder a huge grin stood in place of the grim face he expected from her. It irritated him that he, Sasuke Uchiha, did not scare Sakura like he did others. His presence alone should be enough. Everyone heard of his past, of his thirst for power. He learned to stain his hands in blood without so much as blinking in acknowledgment. How did he not scare Sakura?

Sasuke spun Sakura around and pinned her to the nearest wall. She looked winded. She had the smile of a kid plastered on her face, one who was playing catch-me-if-you-can. Sasuke did not know what to think. She was clearly enjoying this, _this damn game of hers._

A bitter taste rose in Sasuke's mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows as he conceded on the fact that he played right into her trap. She was testing him. She was mocking the fact that he was Sasuke Uchiha. A Sound member walked past them and curiously looked at the way he pinned Sakura to the wall. _Damn you, _Sasuke mentally cursed. He concealed the kunai he fingered. "You're going to use this against me. You're going to tell Orochimaru that I hurt you, somehow."

"I guess you don't know how to use a kunai after all." Sakura ignored his statement and proceeded to taunt him further.

Sasuke drew the weapon to her neck. He held it in place without doing anything. He watched Sakura squeeze her eyes shut. The girl was mind boggling. Each of her actions spoke at different volumes. He was not sure which of the emotions she expressed were the real part of her. One moment she was acting brave and daring, the next she looked like a scared, innocent child.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of Sakura being innocent. It was impossible.

Sakura continued to squeeze her eyes shut. _I really shouldn't be playing around with Sasuke, _she thought. She, however, could not help testing him. As the saying went: curiosity killed the cat. Sakura Haruno was curious to know how much it would take to push Sasuke off the ledge.

She heard the stories about him, about his temper and uncaring attitude. She heard how unapproachable he was. Though, it was all an illusion, a misinterpretation on the part of those who heard of his unfortunate incident. Sakura wanted to mess with his head. She loved to screw with people's mind.

As insane as it was, it also felt exhilarating to race down the hall, trying to avoid flying weapons meant of her.

A part of her delighted at the ludicrous idea that a really handsome man ran after her—to kill her most likely—while the other part of her quaked at the possible threat Sasuke meant to her life.

Sakura pecked an eye open. Sasuke stared at her, sharingan and all. She could see how hard it was on his part to decide what to make of all this. She wondered, was he easily angered or was she simply as annoying as others pointed her to be.

To test his patience even further, Sakura snaked a hand between the both of them. She looped it around Sasuke's neck. He tensed. "Tell me, Sasuke," With her left hand she pushed the kunai away. Sakura brought her face close to his. "Is there something more you plan to do to me? I've behaved oh so badly." She suggestively—seductively licked her lips.

All sense evaporated. "You're really playing with fire," warned Sasuke before dragging Sakura back into the room. He threw her on the bed. To say the least, Sakura was startled but she did not back down one bit when the Uchiha climbed over her. She loved challenges. She loved testing the limits. Sakura always looked for excitement in the most ridiculous of ways. Tangling with Sasuke Uchiha after specifically being told not too, gave her a rush like no other.

_This is fun, _she thought as Sasuke roughly pulled her hands over her head and pinned them there. Sakura arched under him. Her stare never wavered from his. He looked mad but Sakura wasn't scared.

Sasuke meant to scare Sakura, he wanted to put some fright into her so she backed down from her obscene game. Handling her the way that he did only seemed to encourage her. She looked excited for what his actions hinted.

Without so much as thinking the word 'whore' slipped out of his mouth. Sakura kneed him in the stomach. He glared at her. His breath was dangerously close to her mouth. Sasuke watched Sakura bite her lower lip as she concentrated on his bleeding eyes that activated involuntary. Her gaze was turning hazy with lust. Sasuke did not know what to make of the situation.

"Nothing seems to scare you." He finally said, making no move on his part like Sakura seemed to desire.

"Oh, but you do scare me." Sakura held onto Sasuke fast. She nuzzled the side of his face. "Just imagine what people would think if I screamed now, out of fright. Hm." She inhaled his scent.

Sasuke pushed off from Sakura. He sat next to her and watched her burst into laughter. "You're such a kill joy." She said.

Sasuke glared at the floor ahead of him. How was he going to deal with Sakura for however long he remained in Otogakure?

"You should've played along; at least until someone walked past and I had the chance to scream. How perfect that would have been!" Sakura looked blissful as she thought about upsetting Sasuke even more.

"Is this all a game to you?" Sasuke asked, clearly peeved.

"You can all it whatever you want. But I'll tell you this, I'm going to need something to keep me out of boredom." _I have just found the perfect way to make your life a living hell, _Sakura thought darkly. "Why not pick the _oh so great _Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura batted her eyelashes in a very girlish manner as she stared at Sasuke. She then turned on her stomach to give Sasuke a perfect view of her rear. "Besides, payback is a bitch."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Payback?"

"I see no harm in it." Sakura ignored Sasuke's question.

"I do." Sasuke ground his teeth. Wondering what on earth he did to Sakura for her to want revenge.

"Like what?" Sakura asked. She twirled a strand of hair around her pointer finger as she attempted to alluringly—or at least tried—to captivate Sasuke. He managed to do so earlier. She was sure she could do the same. It was one of those things, what you can do I can do better. Sakura was going to give it her all. If he surprised her, she would surprise him. If he pissed her off she would piss him off. He had stolen Orochimaru from her, she would steal him back. Vicious and insane is what most people referred to her by, Sakura didn't mind. If her eyes were intent on destroying something, she would make it possible by all means. There were so many things she wanted to do to Sasuke. Number one was torment him.

When Sasuke said nothing, Sakura sat up and latched onto his arm. "Aw, come on, tell me." Sakura cooed against the side of Sasuke face. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate when people invade my personal space. And I most definitely hate when people waste my time." Sasuke shrugged Sakura off. "You're psychotic." Sasuke said, knowing full well that Sakura had to be out of her mind.

Sakura burst into fits of laughter. "Only by a little." She tried drawing Sasuke in with her smile and her big foamy eyes.

Sasuke remained unaffected.

_Damn you! _Sakura sighed. She looked at Sasuke for a second before she said, "Oh boy, getting rid of you will prove tough after all."

Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura stood up. She stretched her arms above her head and hoped that Sasuke was staring at how her short skirt hiked even further up her thighs. It was then, that the ludicrous idea of seducing Sasuke startled Sakura. She contemplated it a second. If she made that priority, she would have to give it two hundred and more percent. That was too time consuming. Besides—

—Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. He was handsome. Whose to say that she wouldn't end up falling for him?

The thought left an acrid taste in Sakura's mouth. _I rather date idiotic Sai than Sasuke, _Sakura vehemently screeched in her head.

When Sasuke looked up at her Sakura made a disgusted face. _I really don't like him, _she convinced herself one more time before she strode for the door.

"I'll be back." Sakura opened the door. She turned to look at Sasuke one final time. "Don't think this is over." She stated deviously as she upturned her face and walked out of the room.

A short distance down the hall Sakura doubled over. She tried as best she could to stifle her laugh. Why hadn't anyone told her that pissing off Sasuke was the best thing in the world?

_Naruto, this is for you,_ Sakura snickered to herself. Of course, Naruto wouldn't agree with her method but Sakura felt proud with the results she gained by pissing Sasuke Uchiha off. _I'll torment him enough that he'll regret betraying you and your village. _

Sakura walked down the hallway laughing. "This will be fun," she declared.

Sakura had specific instructions to not mess with Sasuke Uchiha, but how could she not torment him when he was easily annoyed? Sakura shook her head, S_orry Lady Tsunade but if you want me to keep watch over Orochimaru you've got to give me some leeway._

Sakura hummed a tune of her own as she made a turn down the corridor. She shoved her hands in her pockets and mentally crossed off task number one from her mission.

"You're not the only traitor," Sakura whispered into thin air as she walked pass Orochimaru's door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not the rightful owner of Naruto or any of its characters.

ξ

**A/N:** Rated M for language and sexual scenes.

* * *

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**Clashing Spells**

「butIdoLOVEyoU」

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

!!!!...Chapter 3: Secrecy...!!!!

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

* * *

**

Big thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I really appreciate it. Comments such as "original and great" & "easier to understand than the original" makes writing this story worth it! Keep 'em coming! XD

* * *

Humming a tune of her own Sakura paused in her tracks.

She turned to look at Orochimaru's door. _I wonder if anyone is in, _she thought as she walked towards it. She concentrated her chakra to read for someone's presence inside the room. _Nothing._ Sakura tested the door knob. When she did, the door turned open.

"Of course it's unlocked," she muttered under her breath as she poked her head inside of the room. It was empty. Sakura pondered if the meeting was over. Orochimaru said it would resume in an hour, yet there was no one in his office.

Sakura stepped into the room and took a look around before closing the door shut behind her. Earlier in the day, when she stormed into Orochimaru's office to inform her uncle of her return she did not bother with the inspection of the room. Sasuke infuriated her beyond relief. By then, Sakura was beyond reasoning to reminiscent about old days in Otogakure. Looking at the room now, Sakura was reminded that nothing in Otogakure ever changed. Every object stood still in its place as she remembered it last.

Sakura frowned.

_Why hasn't anyone bothered blowing this hell hole down?_

It was the least someone could do while Sakura was away.

Sakura walked in direction of Orochimaru's desk. She walked around it, turned his chair and flopped right into it. She stared at the wall. Spider web cracks lined the wall. Some from when she got angry, some from when Orochimaru lost his composure. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. The next time she got angry, not a single piece of Orochimaru's office would be left to lift from under the rubble.

Sakura turned, chair and all, to face Orochimaru's desk. She quickly glanced at the numerous scrolls littered on his desk, none of particular interest to her. Sakura made another quick scan of the room. She propped her feet on Orochimaru's desk and discreetly opened the center drawer. She poked her hand around the inside of the drawer. More scrolls.

She closed the drawer.

_I doubt Orochimaru would keep anything of vital importance in his office. _Despite having thought so, Sakura continued to rummage through the other drawers.

Nothing.

Sakura leaned further back into the chair she occupied. No matter how much she ridiculed Orochimaru, he was a smart man. The numerous things she got away with during the last few years had nothing to do with him being a fool but, it was due to Orochimaru's lack of interest in her.

Sakura knew her uncle did not particularly care for her. Nevertheless, it was undeniable that the lack of affection was mutual on both their parts. Instead of familial love, Sakura hated Orochimaru's guts. Every night, before she went to sleep Sakura envisioned Orochimaru falling to his knees and begging for forgiveness. Each night, Sakura granted him all but a spec of mercy.

Sakura turned her eyes to a portrait of herself that hung near Orochimaru's door, leading to his room. She sneered at the picture. She was nearing her twelfth birthday when the picture was taken. A deep frown adorned her eyebrows while her lips were set in a straight line. Her eyes were hollowed, much like they were all her life before she was introduced to the art of deceiving; and it all began with Orochimaru.

Sakura was convinced that the reason Orochimaru kept that picture in his office was because it reminded him that on one ever stood in his way. Sakura stood alone in the portrait. There was no one at either side of her rigid shoulders. Her parents were long gone.

Sakura scoffed. _It won't be long before he wants to replace my portrait with that of Sasuke's, _she thought bitterly. She then glared at no one in particular.

She did not know Sasuke Uchiha on a personal level and already she could not stand his guts. All she knew about him were the things people whispered in the shadows. His parents were killed by the lunatic of his brother and apparently he went berserk himself that his ultimate goal is to avenge his clan. Sakura applauds his bravery for attempting to kill someone of his kin, yet, she would not overlook his method. The fact that he joined forces with Orochimaru to accomplish his goal made Sakura resent him. That and the fact that he stole everything away from her so effortlessly angered Sakura.

Riled up at the thought of Sasuke, Sakura dropped her feet from atop Orochimaru's desk. She straightened in her seat and reached for the quill pen sitting idle near a jar of ink. Reopening the center drawer, she rummaged for a clean scroll. Sakura needed to bring the Gondaime up to date about the latest developments since she set foot in Sound territory.

Under the guise of writing a letter to her sensei, Sakura started the letter:

_Michiru-sensei, _Sakura smiled for she knew that Michiru-sensei seized from existing. _How are you feeling?_ _Are you eating properly, _she continued.

Sakura was good at faking concern and emotions in general.

_Since my return to Otogakure I cannot help but worry about you and your decreasing state of health. I fear that without someone by your side you will collapse. I hope you aren't drowning in sake. Too much drinking is bad for your health._

Sakura called into mind the first time she met Michiru. She was ten. Her first impression of the short bald man was an ill-favored one. Michiru stooped over because of his hunched back. He used the aid of a walking stick to move around. He wore a traditional yukata with traditional clogs. He was rude and a grumpy old man. Sakura remembered that his non-existent eyebrows were always knitted in a frown. Worst of all, his breath never seized smelling of sake. When he spoke, his words slurred. It was as if he was death for every time he spoke he shouted.

As Naruto referred to them, she hated the old geezer.

She despised him for making her life a living hell. The first time they met, Michiru intentionally tripped her with his walking stick. Even now, Sakura could not forget how painful falling over shards of glass had been. Sakura looked at her left palm. A fain scar still existed from where a chunk of glass sunk into her skin.

_The shitty old bastard,_ Sakura thought darkly wishing she could kick him in his shin again like she did at the time. _That's why you got what you deserved, _Sakura mused.

Though, aside from the fact that a grown man picked a fight with her, what upset Sakura the most, even to this day, was the fact that Orochimaru yelled at her instead of taking her side. He even disregarded her injury. Instead, the snake of her uncle patted their _distinguished_ guest's back and marched into his office. Little did she know that the reason for Michiru's visit had to do with her medical training.

A year of training along side Michiru had been a lot worse than descending into hell. Sakura firmly believed that the physical pain she labored with Michiru was a lot worse than anything she ever encountered, even far worse than the emotional and mental anguish she had subjected after her parents passed away.

Sakura frowned and gripped the pen to resume writing.

_The senile old man is dead and Orochimaru hasn't the slightest idea. _Sakura smirked. The sadistic streak in Orochimaru and Michiru rubbed off on her. She would not deny it. She rather fancied the idea of inflicting pain onto others. And, because she was displeased with Sasuke, even before she met him, she knew that he would satisfy her sadistic craving. The little incident from earlier proved as much.

Sakura looked down at the letter she wrote and pondered about the next line.

_To ensure your health, I will ask Orochimaru_—she considered adding honorifics to Orochimaru's name—_to periodically send a shinobi to keep an eye on you. I would've preferred if you returned home with me. I am sure Orochimaru would have delighted with your presence in Otogakure. After all, you have helped me train; it's the least we can do to return the favor._

Sakura stared at the formality she addressed Orochimaru with in her letter. She wanted to gag. A person—no!—the devil's creation did not deserve the recognition of a human being. In her eyes, Orochimaru was nothing more than the dirt on the soles of her shoes. Sakura, however, wanted to give Orochimaru the impression that she respected him, even if she acted like a bratty child in his presence. If he read the letter, Sakura wanted to give him the illusion that secretly he was her idol.

Sakura snickered at the idea. _He may be Sasuke's idol but he is my sworn enemy. _

Sakura strummed her fingers on the edge of the desk. She needed to write in a way that did not reveal her true purpose.

_Getting home took a little longer seeing as I forgot about the seal around Sound. _

_This is clue number one,_ Sakura thought as she continued onto the next line.

_You would not believe the look on Orochimaru-san's face when I told him I have surpassed you. I feel so proud. As his niece, it's the best thing I have done thus far. _

As his niece, the best thing she would be doing was ridding the world of her uncle.

_ I will admit to you that I feel threatened by Sasuke Uchiha's presence. By far, our encounter with Itachi was most pleasant. Sasuke was audacious enough to question my ties to Orochimaru-san. He wrestled me to the ground without acknowledging the fact that I am a woman. I do not understand why Orochimaru-san keeps him here. He's a traitor. I know I should not doubt Sasuke based on the fact that he is a traitor when Orochimaru-san is considered a traitor himself, and to the same village. The problem I see is that Sasuke does not share the same goal as the rest of us Sound members. He is only using Orochimaru._

Sakura pressed down on her ink pen to give the illusion that she was angry.

_After returning home I did not expect to hear what seems to be the worst possible news. Orochimaru-san has decided to assign Sasuke Uchiha as my sensei. _

_ Clue number two,_ Sakura thought worrying her bottom lip.

_Can you believe it? It's even worse than when I found out you were going to be my sensei. With time I grew to like you. Sasuke Uchiha, however, there is nothing about him that I will ever grow to like. Unlike you, he is not loyal to Orochimaru-san. Of all people, you have to be the most loyal person I know._

_ This is why you died, _Sakura thought as she paused to reminiscent.

ANBU officials from Konoha killed Michiru-sensei short after Sakura's one year stay with the senile old man. The way in which Michiru's head rolled of his shoulders and his blood spilled over the tatami floor reminded Sakura about her deceased parents.

Thinking about her parent's death made Sakura insomniac for days.

Sakura took a deep breath and reread the contents of the letter. It was still incomplete. She needed to express to the Gondaime how much she despised Sasuke's guts; as if Tsunade did not know already.

_I don't want that insufferable jerk as my sensei. He has no respect for me as Orochimaru's niece. He dare call me 'Orochimaru's worthless niece'. I will not tolerate that sort of attitude from anyone. I tell you, the whole Uchiha clan is a disgrace. First the older brother becomes a traitor to the whole clan and then the younger brother betrays his nation for revenge. The Uchiha bloodline knows nothing about loyalty._ They were Sakura's honest feelings.

_ I think you will find it more shocking that Orochimaru-san has ordered Sasuke and me to share the same room. _Sakura continued to count off the clues in her head._ I heard Orochimaru-san telling Sasuke that he trusted me in his care. I doubt that Orochimaru-san has considered the things that may happen to me in that room with a lone wolf._

Sakura frowned. Orochimaru's words echoed in her ears. She felt disgusted knowing that her uncle cared little whether or not Sasuke wanted to have sex with her.

_He is so blinded by Sasuke that he has grown ignorant to the fact that Sasuke is not loyal to him. Orochimaru-san is so oblivious to Sasuke's intention that instead of getting angry at Sasuke for calling __**me**__ his worthless niece, he was angry at me for rubbing it in Sasuke's face that all Orochimaru-san wants is his body. How can Orochimaru-san allow for Sasuke to insult me and not allow me to call him by his true colors? A traitor! A traitor from our enemy village! After all that Konoha did to my uncle Orochimaru-san still keeps Sasuke here. I fear that his trust in Sasuke will lead to our destruction. _

Sakura smiled deviously. _How ironic, _she thought knowing full well that Orochimaru's enemy village would help _her_ destroy Sound. Everyone feared that Sasuke would be the one responsible for that. At least, Sakura would continue to warp Orochimaru's mind by insisting that Sasuke would lead to their downfall.

Sakura decided to make a final declaration to Lady Tsunade. She knew Tsunade would not approve of it. She was even instructed before leaving Konoha to not tangle in anything related with Sasuke. Sakura, however, could not help herself when the opportunity was presented to her with a golden bow.

_I have sworn to make it a living hell for Sasuke. _Sakura paused, she was curious to know what Tsunade's reaction would be, but she brushed off the infuriated face that loomed in her mind's eye.

_I will not allow him to ruin Orochimaru-san's long existing plan of destroying Konoha. We will have the last laugh, not them! So, despite how infuriated I am at the thought that I will have to share a room with Sasuke and that he will be my sensei, I will make sure to learn everything he teaches me. I will train under him because Orochimaru-san has trained him. Under that notion I will learn and surpass Sasuke. I will then challenge him and prove to Orochimaru-san that we do not need Sasuke or anyone else to defeat Konoha. _

_ I will write to you again. Though, I am unsure of when. I will lack privacy from now on that I fear I will never be calm enough to write another letter._

_ I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Please look after your health._

Sakura diligently signed her name at the foot of the scroll. She used Orochimaru's crest to stamp beside her name. When she was done she rolled up the scroll and grinned triumphantly at the letter before her. She was a genius. Orochimaru would never suspect that she was communicating with Lady Tsunade. The contents of the letter did nothing to betray her actual intentions.

Again, Sakura wondered about the Gondaime's reaction when learning that Sasuke was not only going to be her sensei but that she was being forced to share a room with the man. Sakura smirked. She purposely omitted the part about choosing another room to stay in. By doing so, she bought her self more of a reason to torment Sasuke to her heart's content. Though, room or no room, Tsunade knew her too well to infer that Sakura did not need a reason to bug Sasuke.

The Gondaime was so in-tune to Sakura that she knew, no matter how much Sakura hated her uncle, that the girl had lived with him long enough to not be able to break away from her mightier-than-thou tendencies. Like Orochimaru, Sakura would not tolerate for her word to be defied. The girl hated it when others attempted to walk all over her. It's the reason why physically Michiru broke her. She would not submit to him.

Sakura Haruno submitted to no one.

Therefore, Sasuke Uchiha would be having a ball while trying to get her to learn anything. Sakura was trained but of course, Sasuke and Orochimaru were not meant to know that.

Sakura leaned back into the chair she occupied.

Her acting was superb. She was gifted with enough free will to effortlessly mask how she truly felt. Had she been a regular citizen, Sakura would have made use of her acting and joined a theater—preferably a Noh theater since she was so used to living with a mask for the last ten years of her life.

Sakura had Orochimaru wrapped around her finger without him knowing it.

She would not allow for Sasuke to change that. As a result for having stolen her place beside Orochimaru, Sasuke would have to pay.

Lady Tsunade should expect nothing less from her.

Sakura laughed but then, the image of Sasuke's angry face surfaced to mind and just as soon it put Sakura in a sour mood. _Weak minded, _she thought, a scowl on her face.

The man was dense. How could he not see that he was following in the footsteps of two beings who also betrayed Konoha? Two perverse beings!

Sakura gently massaged her temple. Aside from making her presence known in the room she would be sharing with Sasuke, she quickly needed to come up with another method of tormenting the Uchiha. All she had now were verbal insults. She needed something that would pack a punch. She needed an ingenious plan that would make it known to him that he chose the wrong opponent to duel against.

Sakura took a moment to imagine the training ground she used along side Tsunade-sensei. The thought of training always calmed her nerves. Now that she had to act like an imbecile around Sasuke and Orochimaru, Sakura could not begin to image what would substitute training. Then, a smile slowly edged its way onto her lip. _Sasuke would have to substitute a punching bag. It's that great! _

Sakura withheld the urge to cackle at the thought. Again, she took a moment to image the training grounds of Konoha. Clear blue sky, green grass, crisp clean air, towering trees; Sakura loved Konoha.

While Orochimaru thought she was away training with Michiru-sensei, Sakura had been picked up by Konoha elite ninjas and taken into custody. At the time, she had been nothing but black and blue bruises, bloody cuts and a fragile, bony figure. The state she was brought into the Gondaime's office had been enough to buy all of Lady Tsunade's sympathy.

Though, of course, Sakura was far from down and under. When she was taken to Tsunade's clinic and despite not being able to move, her words, still, carried the same momentum as the leather whip Michiru used to zing across her skin. Once it was discovered that she was Orochimaru's niece, Konoha tried to keep her detained. The warmth Konoha citizens once looked at her with evaporated into scorn.

Within the course of a week, Sakura came to understand that Konoha shared the same hatred for Orochimaru as she did. It was then, after realizing the great asset Konoha meant that Sakura bargained her freedom in exchange of killing Orochimaru. However, it took time to prove her worth to Konoha. Only Tsunade trusted her word and it was with Tsunade, in the battle fields of Konoha that Sakura learned what being a shinobi meant. She learned what it meant because of a single purpose. She learned that hard work was a product of blood and sweat.

The more power Tsunade helped Sakura gain, the sweeter Orochimaru's fall tasted.

Orochimaru never grew suspicious. Since Michiru made a habit of traveling, no one ever noticed that Sakura betrayed him. In fact, it was Michiru's trust that earned him his death. When ANBU members found Sakura, Michiru refused to say who he worked for. The condition she was found in only hastened his demise.

Though, the reason why Orochimaru never grew suspicious was because by then Sasuke was already in his hand. What more would Orochimaru care for when he effortlessly accomplished to lure Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura was forced by Michiru to periodically write to the scumbag of her uncle, nagging and complaining about the 'old bastard whose breath always smelled of sake'. Under Michiru's supervision she was never allowed to reveal the type of training she endured. Later, when Kabuto was sent to check up on her, ANBU unit ensured that Kabuto never noticed the illusion cast around them.

At the face of her horror filled days, Sakura took a deep breath. She continued to imagine the training grounds of Konoha. She could smell the fresh air. She could feel the pleasant breeze on her skin. In her memory, her foot steps took her through every nook and cranny of the forest. She lingered longest where her blood once spilled. Her shoulders squared as she neared the training ground where her ass had been handed to her various times before she was able to defeat those who trained along side her. She could hear Naruto's voice. She could feel Kakashi-sensei's presence, sitting by the pond, telling her about Sasuke and the Uchiha clan. She could taste the cool refreshing water from the stream she used to bathe in, the one where Sai found her naked.

Sakura almost laughed at the thought of that. Sai had been of great diversion when she felt bored.

Most of all, Sakura remembered Tsunade's warm touch. She recalled the sensation of hearing the Gondaime's reprimanding voice, yelling at her when she spoke out of place. Sakura remembered biting her lip so hard in order to refrain from biting the hand that fed her, until all she could taste was her own blood.

Sakura opened her eyes.

How did Sasuke give it all away? He had everything in Konoha. Although his parents were no longer there, he had an entire village willing to support him. Compared to her, he had a horde or people waiting for him with open arms. Sakura had no one, not even her uncle, thus, she envied Sasuke.

Orochimaru's name weighed down on her just as his curse mark did on Sasuke. Her situation that was much too similar to Sasuke's, was insignificant. No one ever sympathized with her. The first person to do so was Tsunade. The villagers of Konoha tolerated her because they knew that once she killed Orochimaru, Sasuke would return. No one cared that her parents had been killed much like Sasuke's.

What hurt Sakura most and infuriated her now was that trying to replace Sasuke had been impossible. She was not able to reach Naruto's heart like Sasuke did. Sasuke's existence was always more important than hers. Unlike her, he was loved everywhere he went. It was hard to believe but he had his own fan club, the village he betrayed was willing to accept him. His teammates forgave him without him begging for it. It annoyed Sakura that such a selfish man continued to parade about the world without a care in the world for those he so effortlessly hurt. Worst of all, _The damn bastard did an easy job of replacing my existence in Otogakure. _Not only did she have to constantly hear about the infamous Sasuke Uchiha in Konoha but now, she was would be subjected to the same when in Konoha.

Sakura cursed Sasuke. He really has it all. _The girls, the looks, he's a goddamn genius, good family standing, friendship, _Sakura vehemently ticked off on her fingers. She briefly wondered, _Should I set the whole place on fire and make sure Sasuke be damned to Hell alongside Orochimaru._

Sakura quickly shook her head. _No, I promised Naruto I would bring him back. Though, he never specified if dead or alive. _Sakura found humor in the grimmest of situations.

Sakura blinked into space. She shook her head again. She was thinking too much. She took the moment to gently massage her temple again. The day's even was starting to take its toll on her.

Tsunade warned her about Sasuke Uchiha, though; she failed to hammer into her head that no matter how much she disliked the Uchiha, is was not her mission to make him suffer. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and thought carefully. She was conflicted by what she promised Naruto and what she so desperately wanted to do to Sasuke.

Sakura groaned her frustration. Why could she not be another sucker that sympathized with Sasuke? If she did not hate him, she did not have to worry about Naruto hating her for hurting him.

Sakura took a deep breath and focused her mind on the bigger task at hand: Orochimaru. The original plan had been that once she returned, Orochimaru would take her under his wing and start training her. During one of those training sessions she hoped to kill him. Sasuke, however, damaged her plan. Not only that, his presence in the room took away her comfort zone.

With Sasuke in the same room, Sakura was not sure that she could keep up her tough persona façade every second of her waking days. Even if she had worn a protective mask for the past several years, her room had been the only place where she could let her guard down. Because of Sasuke she did not have that luxury anymore.

Sakura worried that because Sasuke was a rumored genius, he would notice that she wasn't who she faked to be.

She felt like pulling the hair on her head.

Everything had been perfect until she reached Otogakure. Everyone in Konoha told her to not worry about Sasuke since he was a withdrawn person. She actually planned to do just that. She planned to ignore her distaste for him but, because of the events that spiraled down since she set foot in Otogakure, she could not ignore her feelings.

If it was possible, Sakura hated Orochimaru a bit more than she did seconds ago. He was the one forcing her to go against what she promised Naruto. Currently, Sakura was not sure that tormenting him enough that he'll regret betraying Naruto and his village was enough for her. For some reason she wanted so much more than to hurt Sasuke for his betrayal to Konoha.

Sakura looked at the scroll. She picked it up and decided to look for Orochimaru's lapdog. She needed Kabuto to deliver the letter as soon as possible.

"Enough thinking about that insufferable jerk," she told herself as she strode for the door.


	4. Change in story

Hello,

It's been a very, very long time since I updated. I understand if I've lost most of my fans (if not all).

I am writing this note to let my readers know that because fanfiction will delete all stories rated M. I have removed all compromising chapters and changed the story ratings. For the next few days (or weeks) I will be transferring my stories to my lj community (love _ solstice DOT livejournal DOT com (no spaces between the underscore)). I will first post those that are completed in the order they were published. I will publish the original story along with an edited version. There's a lot of editing that needs to be done. Some stories will undergo grammatical changes, while others will be written in a new style with possible omissions or additions of scenes.

If you are willing to continue reading from me (even if I've been neglecting you and my stories) I look forward to seeing you at my community. For all questions and concerns you are free to PM me.

Sorry for being a lame author!

Sincerely,

butIdoLOVEyoU


End file.
